Exposure
by RelaxedReady
Summary: It all started because Karai and Leo got sloppy. The Shredder doesn't take the news well. * * 2k14 U * Leonardo, Karai, Shredder, Kitsune, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello * update 11.20.17 not abandoned I really want to finish this fic. xoxox
1. Chapter 1

… … …

The Shredder did not perish when he fell from the Sacks Tower…

After six months both the Turtles and the Foot are avoiding each other; biding their time. There is unrest - from Oruki Saki's penthouse compound, to the streets, and in the belly of the City. Splinter withdraws from his family, Leo struggles with his obligations, Raphael pushes boundaries, and Michelangelo pushes everyone's buttons. Donnie does whatever he does, in the lab.

Soon, even Leonardo finds himself venturing out into the dark. That's how he first happened upon her, just as alone. Then they continued to find each other because they began to _look_.

And they were so careful…

… … …

The Shredder summons her late at night, which is not unusual, and she ponders his current disposition based on the meeting location. Having chosen the library she had put on pair of jeans and dolmen style sweater, preparing herself for a 'cordial, private, Father/Daughter meeting.'

Karai leisurely walks down the hallway feeling only a little tired and curious.

A testament to how blind she had become.

After closing the door she realizes the fireplace provides the only light at the opposite end of the library and she must pause to adjust. She sees the silhouette of her Father. He is looking at the fire with his back to her, wearing a vest and business shirt rolled up to his forearms, paired with grey slacks.

He stands in-between the two wing back chairs next to the hearth and the shadows play across her face as she pads over. Finally crossing the large room's expanse she sees he is holding a drink in one hand. Her eyes widen. Perhaps they…

Her world explodes into a burst of stars and she finds herself falling towards the parquetry. Stunned completely, her mind slows things down for her to process, her Father had round-house kicked her out of the blue and didn't spill a drop from his glass. He takes a loud sip now, eyes alight like a demon's, as she looks up at him testing the bruise forming on her face.

"Father…hhnngg!" she utters, unable to breathe. Feeling like a rag doll she is pulled to her feet by the Shredder's hand at her throat.

He pushes her into one of the wing back chairs. She coughs and sputters wildly as he calmly sits opposite her, placing his drink on the small, glass table next to him with a sharp tap.

"Daughter." The word creaks out the hard line of his mouth, she almost cries out as he is speaking in English.

She _knows_ her Father - what he is really telling her - and her hands become clammy, remembering all of her lessons on mercy, loyalty, and obedience.

 _He trained me well._

And so she waits.

"There is a special place." The Shredder slowly cracks his neck and it starts to get difficult to look at him, "In the after-life." He moves his jaw as if trying to suppress something inside him before standing. "For deviants such as yourself!" Pointing at her. "You have done much more than bring shame to this Clan, you have committed a crime against Nature itself!"

His words send her to the ground and she cries, "Master?!" Falling prone before him.

She prepares to move as he comes at her, bending over her saying, "You! And that turtle!" She yelps as he kicks her away from him, she keeps rolling as he yells after her, pounding his chest right over his heart, "It sickens me to my very core!"

Wincing, she pops up to her knees. "Wait!" Her arms spread wide, adamant. "Let me explain…"

She is flying through the air again after he had flung her towards the fireplace. She pivots her lithe body mid-air and her feet scrap the ground in a wide cat like stance; sliding backwards she comes to a stop inches of the fire. So much so that she then yelps and jumps forward rubbing her bottom.

The Shredder glowers at her, retrieving his drink, spit flecks out of his mouth. "Save your lies!" He inspects the crystal glass in his hand. "Now every time I look at you." He shoots the last of the liquid. "I taste sickness." He sits down in a wingback and floors her again, saying, "And it pains me that I cannot un-see your treachery."

She exclaims in surprise and he gestures with his empty glass, shouting, "Behold!"

She whirls around as a television is revealed from behind a picture above the fireplace. Her gut feels ice cold and she doesn't even feel the heat from the flames anymore. On the screen is a darkened rooftop. Their rooftop. Now she begins to burn.

Feeling her Father's eyes stoning her back she forces herself to be still, drinking in what may be the last happy moments of her life. Watching Leonardo and her fight on the video she thinks that no matter the ferocity of how they played together, it was as good as any embrace.

 _Leonardo had overpowered her on their sixth round of sparing, thrusting her against the smooth aluminum side of the rooftop structure in their midst. The wind had been knocked out of her, the thrill of his endgame had delighted her body. Still struggling in his grip as he had her crushed into place, stuck to the wall, eye to eye with him. Leonardo had waited for her to calm then slowly had taken her chin in his hand, moving it back and forth inspecting her._

 _His voice had been tough. "You sure can take a lick."_

 _Blue eyes bright and full of an emotion she had never seen before, one of his finger pads had skimmed over her lips. His expression had changed so quickly, there had been absolutely no filter and she had known exactly what he had been thinking. She had known longing and pain well enough to see it starring her in the face. She had thought, 'How is it possible to make the heart start with a look?'_

 _She had taken his hand from her jaw, judging his fingers, living in his eyes while she had grazed up his entire middle finger with the tip of her tongue. His skin so cold and rough, she had tasted his whole life, and had asked him, "Can you?"_

 _She had then jauntily relaxed her head back against the wall behind her, writhing into him in a not so subtle fashion._

 _The intensity of his gaze had ignited a fire in her core and then his hips had ground into her, forcing heat throughout her entire body. She had gasped and found herself urging his massive hand down past her belly, sliding it under her waistband she had breathed, "Touch me." His knees had given way and her feet had returned to the rooftop. Their foreheads had pressed together, he had hesitantly glanced into her eyes as she had submerged his fingers beneath her_ La Perlas _. "There."_

Now, from the camera's angle, she can see her face revealed from behind Leonardo every so often. At least she could say she had seen herself like this once. He had played her body just like she had told him to, with every one of his sweet, heated questions her answer had translated through his fingers like he had always known it.

As the camera zooms in on her mouth she feels the world closing in on her, it is fuzzy first then ultra-sharp, that lens had a lock on her. It is sickening, her Father behind her as she watches this, but she tries not to feel ashamed. Now she can pretend she is on that rooftop forever.

She wishes she had something to hold onto as she watches herself clutch his shoulders and mouth his name. There is no sound accompanying the video but it did not matter, no master lip-reader is needed to know _exactly_ what she is saying.

The video pauses, she sees herself lowered down to her knees in front of the blue-masked leader, he is frozen with both of his hands behind his head and she is looking up at him, glowing. The vice around her heart made her circulation stop, she didn't even recognize herself.

She holds her breath for as long as she can, slowly gulping down the hot lump of despair that had already formed in the back of her throat. The euphoria of that rooftop, the freedom, she had felt no need to subdue the joy on her face as he had worked her over the edge.

She is a deviant, was she not everything he ever wanted her to be?

She only turns her face to show her Father her profile, saying, "Am I not Kunoichi?" Her Master's eyes twitched and she turns towards him in a defensive stance. "I admit I am not formally trained in this kind of subterfuge against an enemy, but I thought with a little practice…"

Her heart is bursting out of her chest as she manages to leap out of his way. She actually cries out in delight as he roars on her tail. Knocking over one chair to slow him down she reaches relative safety behind the other chair to face him again. She represses a shiver that runs down her spine. He is not rabid, he had flipped his switch and quietly approaches her now standing on the other side of the chair.

She smooths the top of the wingback chair, checking for dust on her fingers. "Have I forgotten my place again, Master?" Her blood surges as she walks out in the open to address him, jutting her chin out. "We don't need an army." Heels together sharply, heart racing, she bends completely at the waist to bow. And admiring the woodwork on the floor again, she boasts, "I can destroy the Clan from the inside-out." Her eyes snap up for a moment, burning his face into her memory.

… … … …

A/N: Critiques help me get better, thank you for reading! XD

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo could feel it deep in his heart; the pain was _not_ only in his mind.

He leaned into a rooftop's ledge, his elbows scraping the rough cement. The surrounding buildings offered a sea of darkened windows. The voice of a Russian street vendor, arguing with a patron, carried in the wind. Traffic ran light and at three AM, the lullaby of the City eased his troubled soul.

Unsure if she even wanted to be found, his insides twisted contemplating another night of not knowing. _Is she okay?_ Leonardo backed away from the ledge with a push and disappeared into the shadows. He flipped open a phone and growled in defeat. His shoulders slumped, the question tormented him, but a status update did not qualify as an emergency.

He snapped the device closed.

Leonardo recalled, instead, the night Karai and he had _happened_ on that rooftop, indulging in his selfish fantasy again.

How unbearably vulnerable he had felt asking, like a fool, to guide his fingers to her 'favorite spot.' _What an idiot._

But Leonardo had been as vigilant as Karai was explicit.

When the words had yielded to sighs and blissful looks, each subtle change in her expression was all he had needed to navigate his movements. Right where he wanted her. So soft and warm. He had felt the rhythm of her entire body and had asked if she was close.

Leonardo kneaded his forehead, remembering how she had squeezed him even tighter and had whispered so hotly in his ear. He had assured her, he was not going to stop.

Karai's moans of pleasure had escalated. She had sang his name so sweetly it was unreal, then, he had loved the exquisite shock on her face when she had told him…

He cursed under his breath. Karai had told him over and over. Her mantra of satisfaction still tended the fire ablaze in his core.

Leonardo's ego had swelled, and thanks to her curious fingers, he had no longer been able to contain his arousal.

The scrupulous ninja forcefully blew the air through his lips at the memory, unabashed. The outburst alerted a nearby pigeon, causing the bird to take flight.

Then he imagined Karai kneeling before him and grinned like a moron, once more. The "answer" she had given to his inquiry echoed in his mind.

" _Do you want a hint?_ "

She was good.

Smile fading as his circular thoughts took their familiar turn.

His honor and loyalty in question, he never thought a human would be the source of such turmoil. Leonardo could not explain his actions but knew exactly what was wrong with him. He liked the way Karai made him feel and wanted to protect her, too.

He needed to stop walking out on his family to roam the streets at night. No note had even been left – to state his intentions of leaving the Lair to willingly seek out trouble.

The hypocrite's head bowed, he had set quite the example.

Leonardo knew there would be no denying fault when the ones he loved were hurt, this he had prophesized, which made him the worst.

His neck swiveled, wishing for a better place to brood, when the City turned dead quiet.

Leonardo sensed a presence.

 _Across the street!_ He reached for a lonely katana, lashed upon his shell.

He blinked away disbelief, grasp slipping from the weapon's hilt, then a smirk pulled up one corner of his lips.

Her backside faced him and he admired the lines of Karai's black, leather cat suit. Just like the first night they met.

But her stance…

His mind was _cleared!_

Leonardo sucked the air into his lungs sharply.

Karai, still turned away from him, theatrically extended a weapon out to her side. She gracefully rotated her wrist once, as if testing the sword. The end of a blue ribbon, wrapped around the hilt, licked at her arm from the motion.

He felt disembodied. Nothing else mattered, not even _how_ his dream had come true. She had returned.

"Betsy." His lips gently released her name. He never expected to say it again as she had been tagged, logged and barcoded into a police station evidence room.

 _Telling himself it was for the greater good did not help, while hanging off the crane, it still hurt when he flung her out of his life. At the end he watched helplessly, as Delilah's twin tumbled through the air with The Shredder._

Leonardo shook his head, returning to the present, and hyper-focused on every scratch, every perfect imperfection on the blade. Karai held captive a piece of his heart and he needed to rescue her.

As she arched his lost katana over-head the steel flashed in the moonlight. He groaned, she provoked him by merely passing it to her other hand. Leonardo had found trouble.

 _This is your only chance!_ It had been too long and he did not feel like playing. An obnoxious taxi whizzed by below, offending his ears. The wind stirred up his mask ends fueling his emotions.

She belonged to him.

 _Take her, right now!_ He felt an insane desire to jump across the street and he actually prepared to charge.

Then a familiar voice almost ejected him out of his shell. "Leo!"

The loudest ninja who ever existed had managed to creep up on him. The blue masked Leader cursed his abilities while Mikey beamed as if he had just won a carnival game. Leonardo's fists started their approach.

With a jerk he grabbed Michelangelo and grunted, forcing his shrieking brother to the ground, falling to his side. He held the knuckle-head down while peeking over the building's ledge, searching for Karai.

Vanished.

"Damnit!" He spat then pierced his brother with a stare, snarling in his face. "Mikey! What are you doing?"

Eyes winced under an orange mask. "Say it don't spray it." Hands raised. "Chill, Bro!" Then starting in a sing-song voice he did not have time for, "I could ask you the same…"

Leonardo cut him off by exclaiming sharply, letting go of his brother with a shove.

His eyes had focused across the street, spying his weapon – seemingly balanced straight up like magic. There was no sign of Karai.

He could barely get the words out his mouth. "Wh' - Don't you…" Asking lowly, "Do you see her, Michelangelo?" Then he shook his head involuntarily, observing, "This is bad."

"What…who's bad?" Mikey rolled to his stomach to investigate the opposite rooftop. He gasped with reverence and readjusted his position quickly, whispering hoarsely. "How is it standing up like that, Dude?" Mikey smacked Leo's shoulder for emphasis.

Leonardo squinted at his brother, now was not the time to delve into physics or his personal affairs.

"Listen, Mike." He ignored the younger turtle's shocked reaction to his tone. "This is not going to make any sense to you, but…" Eyes darting around, there was no explaining this quickly. "It just won't." His words were clipped. Then he sincerely implored his brother, "That's Betsy, Mikey. I have to go get her and I need you to stay here to watch my shell." He popped his head over the ledge, adding absently, "I'll explain later."

The silence had stretched on too long, Leonardo awkwardly swallowed to find Michelangelo scratching his head, asking, "That's the plan, huh?"

He fought down a frog in his throat, even his kid brother had lost faith in him. So weighting his words and offering a half-smile, he said, "She's waiting, Bro."

Leonardo never loved him more as Michelangelo, squeezing his shoulder in solidarity, rolled with it and responded in kind, "Seems legit."

… … … …

His Legacy, most feared and respected Foot Clan Master, The Shredder; terrorist, philanthropist. And Father.

One year ago Oroku Saki would have said, it was fortunate his daughter had desired a slice of American life. The Shredder's silver-tongued Lieutenant, Eric Sacks, had been working wonders in New York and the City was primed and ready for The Foot, dba Oroku Heavy Industries, to take over.

So, he had quietly ushered a small army into the States and had established a satellite compound in a modest, forty story building in the financial district. With Karai finally ready for her own command, he had been eager to see how she performed.

Then the turtles and _that rat_ had peaked their heads out of the gutter and The Shredder had fallen off a skyscraper.

But, that was not the worst day anymore.

Fatherly delusions had been vanquished after seeing his Heir with that reptile; Oroku Saki no longer thought it was lucky to be alive.

He had also not touched alcohol in years and had not hesitated to renew the vice. Her lifestyle choices of late had re-sharpened the edge that plagued him; the Fate of The Clan still hinged upon his back. Now she was killing him and he preferred numbness.

Jaw clenching, he swirled the ice around in his glass and gestured for Karai to rise.

When their eyes met, he almost spat and the shock of the video hit him all over. He had reared a warrior and trained a strong, efficient ninja! She was too clever to be _kunoichi._ Karai also knew full well how The Foot truly dealt with enemies; he had seen to that.

He drummed the crystal softly beneath his fingers studying her, eyes narrowing as she displayed a pigeon-toed stance of innocence.

What a disturbed, young woman. A voice from his past haunted his thoughts, reminding him, he was a narcissist with a lust for power, who had never been emotionally available to his daughter.

He pulverized a cube of ice in between his teeth and considered the plan, already in motion.

This wasteful display of her talents strangely had merit and the cruelty factor alone made it a captivating way to deal with the turtles.

She held under his scrutiny as he finished every single piece of ice from the glass. Karai regarded him with the same cool, calculating eyes he avoided in the mirror every day. Tossing the empty goblet she caught it looking genuinely shocked.

He ordered, "Another." Righting the over-turned chair with one swift motion of his leg and a little leverage.

They were absolutely his property, he sneered, and those animals would have remained filthy, feral beasts without his mutagen. He was going to get it back.

Sitting and steepling his fingers in front of him, Karai juggled a bottle around before spinning the cap off, for his amusement.

Her delicate hands froze then shook ever so slightly after he told her, "Pour one for yourself, too."

The Shredder planned to find out the exact level of her commitment. She was not his little girl anymore.

... … … …

A/N Thank you so very much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed. I took some serious time to edit this and I thank you for your support and any and all suggestions!

To be continued!

XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: One change! I will fix at some point that back in the last chapter, Leo was waiting for an **arranged** meeting with Karai, instead of her surprising him. That's it, he still doesn't know the nature of the meeting or that she was bringing his katana.

I want the timelines to be close, but Shredder and Karai's scene is happening before Leo and Mikey's and I think that could be clearer. Everything should hopefully come together next chapter. XD But, before I get too far along, please tell me if this is a good direction, interested, any thoughts? XD

Thanks for reading I sure appreciate it and hope you like!

... ... ...

... ... ...

 **Michelangelo** had told his brother, "Seems legit."

Then eyes alight beneath an orange mask, he added, "But, I think Betsy can wait a bit longer." He pointed to the other rooftop with a 'chuck, letting the Karai out of the bag, saying, "I'm not so sure about your _girlfriend_ , though!"

The TV-worshipping turtle had been watching too many _telanovelas_ lately and was laying it on a little thick. He knew there was no way Leonardo had a _novia!_ It seemed like forever, but he kept on dramatically waiting for Leo to explain himself, excited to hear the leader fumble his words.

Leo sighed. "Bye, Mikey."

The younger turtle marveled as his brother's ability to walk away from him. "Uhhh…" His baby blues nearly popping out his mask. Leo should be tripping balls and telling him 'it's not what it looks like!'

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Mikey scrambled to match the hurried stride. "Hello?" Leo's jaw was set. "I _know_ who she is!" The dude wouldn't even look at him, as together, they approached a fire escape ladder. "Don't you care?!"

Leonardo replied coldly, "Not really." Then after a sharp laugh, the Leader ordered, "Just go home, Michelangelo."

He hated feeling like an unwanted baby. Mikey looked away so the prudish, but typically cool-ish, brother couldn't see his eyes getting misty already. "What's your deal?" He choked out.

After vaulting up to stand on the ledge, blue masked features darkened further, and he conceded, "You know what?" The jerk crouched down, to look Michelangelo dead in the eye, and said, "She _is_ my girlfriend."

"Please be joking for the first time in your life."

Harshly, "We are done with this." Leo took to the ladder, poised to descend.

Now, he knew. "Oh, my God." Mournfully. "You sold your soul to the Foot Clan for Betsy!"

After stepping down a couple rungs. "Mikey?"

Hopefully, "Yeah, Leo?"

"Don't follow me." And, that's how Leonardo said good-bye.

… … …

The Shredder and his _Chunin_ were going to share a drink. This was only going to get worse. **Karai** poured herself a double.

After giving Oroku Saki his replenished glass, the loyal daughter sat upon the other chair. Finding her pocket empty, she again mentally berated herself for being so stupid. There was nothing she could do now.

Shifting around uncomfortably, Karai hazarded The Shredder's gaze by flat out denying Leonardo could possibly be caught.

The Master Ninja asked, "Looking for this?" Turning her stolen device over in his hand.

She needed to distance herself. "Yes, Master, that's my phone." And, took a loud, nonchalant sip.

He laughed like she hadn't heard in years and made her choke on the whiskey, by offering politely, "We are all a bit distracted." He smirked "But, I have a plan to help us focus."

Karai did hope to take the focus away from her climax on film, in her Father's audience.

The Foot Clan Leader said, "I would like you to meet them."

The Second-In-Command threw her head back welcoming the effects of the alcohol. Black out drunk sounded preferable right now and she said, "I'm ready. Should I get another glass for our mystery guest?"

The Shredder's voice was dark but he remained pleased with her. "They don't drink." With the tap of a phone screen, a bookshelf rotated around to reveal a person on the other side.

Karai did not wonder how long or why they had been waiting behind the shelves, because, rational thought proved impossible at the female's appearance.

Too shocked to debate if it was clone, robot, or hologram; it was simply _her,_ standing chin down and eyes closed.

Karai dropped her empty glass, the hollow roll accompanied her gasp, "Father, what is this?!"

"A Trojan horse."

… … …

Made in Oroku Karai's honor, the most sophisticated android in existence was going to catch a turtle. The A.I. stood for artificial intelligence and **KarA.I.** had learned, since coming online, it was smart to keep things simple.

On the outside, the robot was almost indistinguishable from her human doppelgänger. But underneath, KarA.I. had a skeleton of titanium and enough power running through her body to run a hospital.

She recalled a memory file.

Her Creator, Baxter Stockman, had fluttered into the laboratory while she had been sitting quietly under diagnostic. He had intriguing her by packing up some personal items. Then holding her hands, he had claimed to be sorry.

Baxter had begged for more testing and experience in the field for her, but, his attempt to dis-sway the boss had proved futile.

On the bright side, in exchange for bringing 'his first child to life' one year ahead of schedule, and most importantly not asking any more questions, Mr. Oroku had bought Baxter an _island_.

The scientist had complained whatever his Master's plan, she would most likely be destroyed, but, Dr. Stockman really needed a vacation.

KarA.I. was going on a very important mission.

… … …

His daughter had always been a good actress but she was going to have a hell of a time convincing **The Shredder** of her loyalty.

"Yes, a Trojan horse." He would keep slicing until he cleaved out the truth, saying, "You don't have to risk yourself anymore and I've already arranged a meeting with Leonardo." He put her phone in his breast pocket for safe keeping. "Now when 'your sister' finds him with his guard down." Saki motioned to the robot, commanding its eyes open. "She will capture the mutant!" The android slinked down to the floor, drawn to his voice. "Bring him to us." The fluidity of its movements so human-like. "Then the turtle will serve as bait while he keeps Dr. Stockman's surgery table warm."

There was a slight problem with the voice modulator though, she talked like a robot, synthesized, " _KarA.I. reporting, all systems functioning_."

He looked at his daughter expectantly. "Dr. Stockman tells me after KarA.I. interacts with you for a few minutes, it should mimic your voice."

Karai finally got the hint, spitting out, "Father! Leonardo almost killed you! I was in traction for _weeks_ because of what happened on the mountain _that day_. The turtles decimated my own personal squad. My first command!" She picked up her fallen goblet. "I hate them. I hate that they beat us. And, I wanted to be the one to bring them back to you in chains." He was surprised when she calmly placed the crystal on a table to look at her Father. "I suppose I do need help."

Karai circled the android, inspecting it. "Tell me, Machine?" Pumping her eyebrows, she inquired, "What are you _wearing_?"

After the medical gown organic to synthetic fiber ratio was announced, she put her arm around the robot and told her Father, "How could I _not_ love her? But, this outfit has got to go." Turning to her new friend, she asked, "Can you fight?"

"I am not formally trained." The android double said in his daughter's voice, "But, if I understand the situation correctly, Mistress Karai, there will not be a fight. And furthermore, I am strong enough to take down the 427-pound turtle by brute force alone. You are not."

Karai adjusted her stance and said, disdainfully, "My, my, you are a fast learner. What situation _exactly_ do you understand, other than his weight?"

KarA.I. had learned how to look smug. "Bestiality, in any form, goes against the Foot Clan Code of Conduct 628.9…"

Karai growled, "Stop!" Whirling to her Commander, she said, smiling, "Fine, then, Father. We'll use the machine to catch Leonardo, but, promise me: my hand shall get the satisfaction of his slow death, with the katana that almost killed you."

Saki had known about the police auction Karai had snuck off to, and with his little fox's admission, for the first time, he felt hopeful since discovering her bizarre sexual proclivities.

He remained stoic but warned her with his eyes, "Remember yourself, _Chunin._ "

Then, connecting with him in a way he had always wished, she said, "I know you want me to be The Shredder one day."

The tone of her voice made him stop mid-drink, slack-jawed. "All this, Master, is because I wanted to show you." In silence, she glided to his chair. "How bold and worthy of your lineage I am. The manner of my conquest was unorthodox, but now, only the truth is between us. And, I will sacrifice everything for The Foot's triumph over its enemies."

Karai sat on the armrest, just like she had done so many years ago as a child, in a library very much like this.

"It was going to be a surprise." Tucking her silky, black hair behind one ear, she took his scarred face with the other hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this close to his own flesh and blood.

She whispered, "I don't want to capture his heart, Master. I am going to cut it out for you." Karai was so evil it was breathtaking. "With his own blade."

The Shredder and his protégé joined each other in a most raucous, cathartic laugh. He had it all wrong and they were finally going to kill those turtles. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Really hope this story is still worth continuing - I do have a plan and would love to hear any of your thoughts, thanks for reading!

...

The metal clanged while **Leonardo** put hand over hand down the fire escape ladder. When he took his next step it sounded like a rocket-propelled skateboard taking off. He scrambled back up to the roof where a trail of smoke left the opposing ledge. Michelangelo had cleared the street and _landed_ on…

"Karai!"

 _ShitShitShit_

The adrenaline surged through his veins. Legs pumping across the asphalt. He jumped.

Without a skateboard was a bad idea.

Leonardo ignored the pavement one hundred feet below. His arms wind-milled and he let out a crazed, choking noise. He missed the roof and cannon-balled through a window on the top floor.

For the first time in history, a ninja turtle crashed into a trendy, _Tribeca_ loft.

... ... ...

The _Chinook_ helicopter and **Michelangelo** had a lot in common; mostly the double whirly things and his 'chucks. He had pretended to be the aircraft while flying towards Karai's rooftop on his super-board.

Probably had made him look like a threat.

The girl had ninja appeared right where he was going to land. She had been swinging a _kusarigama_ , a deceptively delicate chain-sickle, overhead like a pro. In a panic, he had pushed his 'board away and towards her, rolling on the asphalt while she dodged for her life. They had scrambled to their feet, weapons at ready.

They charged. Out of the corner of his eye he knew Leo was coming; while, Karai got distracted by the sound of breaking glass. They skidded to a halt. The pair sprang away from the awkward hug, repulsed.

He got a really good look at her face when she told him, "Leo." Then, turned on her heel.

There was no time to think. He had to catch up. The pair slammed into the ledge; looking below to where a window used to be.

He gulped, "No. Way." Saying dumbly, "What do we do?!" He had always thought he would love to be around when Leo messed up; not anymore. His brother had taken out the entire window and part of the wall. Water dripped down the side and bricks crumbled off a freaking hole in the residential building.

He hoarsely yelled, "Leo!" Then he snapped his head around and got nervous she was leaving him. But, Karai stopped running when she reached Betsy. Mikey let out a frantic, "What are you doing?!" The katana still floated straight up, and, he noticed a _Rubick's Cube_ like-device underneath the suspended weapon. "What the hell is that contraption?"

She snatched Betsy and the box.

... ... ...

Eli Brewn had been tossing a cigarette butt out his tenth floor window when he heard the crashing rumble. Directly in his line of sight, across the street, he watched the debris fall to the street and turn to powder from the force. A taxi had already stopped and the guy was down there probably wondering what to do.

Racing to get his phone then returning to the window, he could see two figures climbing down the building to crawl _inside_ the hole.

"Mother-may-I…" His dentures fell out.

Eli Brewn couldn't believe it. He was going to get to call 911.

... ... ...

The water surrounded him; cold and alone. Master Splinter shook and banged on **Leonardo's** bedroom door, cursing at him in Spanish. The world came into focus; he was on the tile floor and there was half a toilet on his plastron. He was terrified of Dad.

The water kept pouring into his eyes.

He wiped his face, gingerly sitting up. The porcelain fell off his body to chime upon the tile, breaking to smaller pieces.

The Spanish stopped.

Now, he heard _a man_ talking in a logical fashion, still in Spanish, and knew the door would soon be opened. It was still shut behind his shell; barely.

The knob was turning. He scooted back through the muck towards the entryway. The door cracked open and he gazed up into the eyes of an older, Hispanic male. Leo braced his shell upon the door; slamming it.

The man screamed and seemed to flee down the hallway.

He was tired and everything hurt. Nothing had changed.

He spat out the bitter taste in his mouth. The warm water continued to saturate his mask and he looked at his hands - it was blood.

He could not pass out.

Then an odd sense of comfort overtook his body, it felt really great in here. Like home.

... ... ...

After they'd crept inside, Karai had pushed **Michelangelo** towards his unconscious brother to tend Leo's head-wound, while she inspected the door.

They exchanged glances listening to a commotion on the other side. A man; he alternated between grunting curses _en Espanol_ and trying to open the bathroom door.

Karai whispered, asking, "Demons?"

He had been listening to the streets and _Telemundo_ long enough to pinpoint a Chilean accent.

He assumed, "He must have seen Leo. He's on the phone, now." Listening. "With a neighbor…someone…who owes him a favor." Continuing to translate. "He's asking the dude if he's ever killed one. Oh, wait, no." He back-peddled. "He wants to know: if dude _wants_ to kill one." He grimaced. "Oh, shit."

"Well, does he?" Karai asked, hand on the knob.

They were boned; he heard the distant sirens.

He implored her, "We gotta get underground somehow. Everybody's on their way."

Her hands pawed at him, "Your sweatshirt!" Wrenching it off.

He squawked, "Whoa, girl!"

"And, your skateboard!" She showed him the fancy cube which had previously been magically holding up Leo's katana. "We need to attach _this_ to the bottom of your skateboard." Karai cut a sleeve off his sweatshirt and placed the cube inside the sleeve.

"What's _that_ gonna do?" He let her knot up the sleeve, leaving it tied around the board with the box-thing on the bottom.

Their eyes met; she asked, as if English wasn't his first language, "Do you know what an anti-gravitational device is?"

The sirens were getting closer.

"Donnie said they can't exist." His bro' trash talked anti-grav once a year when that university held that weird contest.

"But, if they _did_ exist!" Shoving his board back. "You would understand what I'm trying to do here, Michelangelo. Right?"

"Karai, I'm seriously gonna weigh a ton with Leo!"

"It won't matter!" She rolled her eyes. "And, Leo doesn't weigh fifteen-hundred-pounds."

They were already trapped and the chick hadn't killed them yet. Then a fire-axe coming through the door flipped the script completely.

... ... ...

Leo's brother had been correct - anti-gravitational devices do not exist. But, **Karai** hadn't known how to explain the science behind electromagnetic energy.

Then, the neighbor had showed up with an axe.

The man was huge. Impossibly large muscles filled out the wife beater he wore. She stared at him powering through the splintered door, her eyes glued to a prison tat on his neck which read: HUN.

"Two freaks, one bitch." He leered at her. "Perfect."

"Oh, thank god!" She squealed in relief, bounding over to him. His mouth agape, he ate a couple smoke bombs after she clamped his jaw shut. It was cartoonish how much it enraged him, snorting out the blackness from his nostrils. Her body smacked against the wall and stars swirled in her vision.

Then, Mikey threw Leonardo at HUN knocking the giant down. Finally, with one right-hook and a crack from the turtle's nunchuku, the man stayed down; softly groaning.

"Sorry, man." Michelangelo told their attacker. Then his voice brightened, "Leo! You're okay!"

Leo wore a blood-red-mask and stood with his brother's help, he said, "Mikey…" The words died on his lips when he saw her.

She whirled away from the idiot to look down at the street, she curtly said, "Cops are here."

"A helicopter's on the way, too." A voice responded.

Michelangelo yelped, "Donnie!"

"Hold on a tick, Mikey. First things first."

There were two hollow explosions from ground level then a rope appeared in their view. Donnie yelled, "That's it folks; go-go-go!"

Mikey spat, "I'm going first." Squinting at Leo, "I don't want to follow you." He disappeared from view.

They were alone and Leo gently took her hand. "You're next."

She yanked it back and coldly asked him, "Why did you come?" Thinking about the text, without their code-word, her Father had sent Leo.

She also wondered if he cared who he was with, right now.

"Why did you?" Leonardo grabbed her wrist tight and pushed her towards the edge.

"Leo! What the hell?!" Donnie was panicking.

Karai tasted the blood on his lips and wondered if they had ever kissed without being hurt before.

When their eyes locked again, he said, "I'm right behind you."

She grabbed the rope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Thank you for reading! A lil update to help me decide where the fic should go…hope you guys like!**

... ... ... ...

 **Raphael** had slept fine in his old-ass hammock. Until Don, way over the legal caffeine limit, had stormed into his room and scared the shit out of him. "Let's go, Raph." Don had picked him up off the floor, saying, "I made flash-bangs." _Hoo-rah._

After Don had explained to him what a pyromaniac was, they had found both Leo and Michelangelo to be missin,' pinging the brothers' phones, he and The Brain had decided to prank them. But, when they finally surveyed the damage, they had to use the modified fireworks to create a distraction.

Nobody said boo when Karai had come up that rope. The cops were too close. Leo had rallied and they had to get gone. But, nothing was fine.

Finally, the group took refuge in a parking garage, under construction.

The static from Donatello's shoulder mic crackled. His brother surreptitiously confirmed with dispatch, the heli' lost interest once demons had been mentioned and no officers were harmed on the ground.

Karai strolled around like she owned the place, poking around the left over power tools and checking the corners.

Don, inspecting Leo's worst cut, said, "Lemme superglue it."

"That stuff burns awful, Donnie." Leo always whined like a kid when he got patched up.

He turned his attention to Mikey, asking, "The hell happened, huh?"

His baby bro pouted and snorted dismissively, smacking an old 'safety first' sign which hung from a chain in the ceiling. The sign squeaked obnoxiously.

"I said..." Catching the sign mid-swing. "What's goin' on, Mike?" Lowly. "She ain't our prisoner."

Mikey's surged towards her, his voice cutting through the concrete space, asking, "What are you still doing here, Karai?"

He could get on-board with this line of questioning and flanked his brother. Leo sprang up from under Don's hand.

Donatello yelled "Damnit, Leo, I could've taken your…" Then quickly followed, gear shuffling.

Crossing her arms at Mike, she said, "I don't have a curfew."

"Exactly." His brother puffed up and crowded her. "You can do whatever you want, so, why don't you just leave?"

Leo grabbed Mikey's shoulder. His baby bro violently shrugged their Leader's hand off and said, "There's somethin' wrong with your head."

He felt his brother meant something deeper than the flesh wound on Leo's dome.

Mikey told Karai. "And, you're crazy." He heard contempt. "You guys are perfect for each other."

"Da'fuk?" He said, watching Mikey bound away and out of sight. Then, back to Leo, "…does that mean?"

Leo said, "It's been a long night." Like it was the end the discussion. Roll credits. The itch to punch a smug-ass face was strong. He squeezed his fists. Then Leo's eyes widened. He followed his brother's gaze, drawn to the graceful line of a weapon on Karai's back.

Donnie got in between them and used the 'everything's cool' voice. "Yanno, Leo? I think we should finish..."

"Yo, is that, your katana?" The blood sang in his ears. "On her back!"

Karai withdrew the blade. He and Don jumped back with their weapons out, then picked their jaws off the concrete. Karai offered the sword to Leo, who looked more like a puppy than a turtle.

She spoke. "Leonardo." Looking around. "I didn't want to do it this way."

He took a deep breath and Donnie adjusted the grip on his bo staff.

"But, you need this back." She said, while Leo reached for the hilt. "Before I leave." His hand froze.

... ... ... ...

Instead of full battle regalia, **The Shredder** had opted for a baseball hat, an I 'heart' NYC shirt, and jeans. The robot sat across from him, unblinking, while he drank black coffee and chewed on a glazed ring. She was wearing the exact same clothes his daughter had been wearing earlier.

This coffee needed a warm-up.

He thought back to when Karai had taken her twin to prepare it for the meeting with Leonardo. He hadn't suspected a thing, so much so, he had nodded off in the library. She must have put something in his drink.

When he had awoken, KarAI had waited in the opposing chair and posed as his daughter. It had taken longer than he would like to admit to discover "the switch."

Now, he was having a donut before he killed his daughter. He had thought the sugar and caffeine would have soothed his pounding head. Nothing was going to help his heart. Except vengeance.

He still had her phone, and after finding the meeting location swamped with New York's finest, The Shredder would catch Karai slinking back into the penthouse later.

He clunked his mug on the cheap plastic table between the android and him, saying, "I'm giving you a new name."

The Shredder signaled a little, blond waitress, holding his cup up for her. She ignored him. He wanted to slam her cute, button nose into the Formica. But, the donuts were decent.

His attention returned to KarAI.

He said, "Kitsune."

"God Bless you!" The waitress made him jerk his hand, spilling some coffee.

Left alone, Kitsune and he heard the fluorescent light humming above. He shouldn't feel awkward around the robot, but he felt compelled to tell her, "I still like the way it sounds."

... ... ... ...

Mikey gargoyled over the street checking Wall's Donuts.

Everything had calmed down. The cops were re-dispersing around the city after Leo's incident. If he wanted a treat to recover this night, he would have to do it now, before dawn. Mr. Wall had poor eyesight. There were only a couple customers inside. He threw on his trench-coat and hat and made for street-level.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hear me, Saki._

A voice virtually split open his mind. Shaking, he put the coffee cup down. He had thought their connection had died years ago. The alcohol in his system had weakened him. Again.

 _I know what you plan for our daughter._

Heart-rate slowing, his tunnel vision focused on the image appearing on the surface of the glossy, black coffee. "You don't." he answered her, under his breath.

 _Why are you naming…_

He curled his fist around the hot, ceramic mug, squeezing tighter.

… _this thing, after me?_

The mug popped and burst apart, the burning hot liquid ran down his hand and started dripping off the table. While the steam raised off his skin, the ditzy waitress scurried over to help with the mess he had created.

He remembered…

One day, years ago, Oroku Saki's father had demanded his eldest son kill the vermin plaguing their rabbit hutch. Obediently, Saki had splayed himself out in the high grass, waiting for the wily thief to appear. The mid-morning sun, warming his back, had made his eyes heavy and in the space between awake and asleep, the huntress had struck.

A streak of white had dashed _through_ the wire rabbit fence like it was not there. Rubbing his eyes, not believing he could witness such magic, Saki had scrambled, calling out to the predator. The fox had emerged from the rabbit house with a floppy, dead bunny in her jaws. To escape, the blindingly white-furred animal had jumped over the fence. Then, she had stopped.

Saki had finally taken his stance, bow in hand, arrow drawn. She had winked at him, her eyes green, burning embers.

A searing pain had brought him to the mud on his knees.

He had not felt Oroku Maji's presence behind him. The bamboo had cracked a scream from Saki's lips and his father had said, between blows, "He. Who hesitates. Is lost!"

Digging himself out of the dirt's memory, The Shredder wiped the coffee splatter from his face. He had cursed himself, saying the name aloud.

"Master? Are you well?" KarAI tended to his hand. They were cold, pleasant to the touch.

"I…I can't give you that name." He knew the cyborg didn't care, pulling his hand away to stare at the blotchy, red pattern forming. "And, don't call me Master." Saki watched the door, all other patrons had lost interest, now only the robot looked at him like he was crazy.

"My Lord?" The Foot Leader shadowed his eyes, adjusting his baseball cap. "Sir." She re-started. "I am sorry I tricked you earlier."

The bandage on KarAI's hand hid a deformity.

He leaned closer over the table, intrigued. Offering. "Would you like to bite your _other_ finger off?" She had protested the action at first, but, earlier, he was not about to open her control panel to confirm her artificial intelligence. He'd seen enough of his daughter for one lifetime. With some amusement, now, he recalled, she had completed his request fluidly, showing casual interest.

"Tell me." He sneered, asking, "Do you feel bad, now?"

"I do not feel anything."

He quipped, "Maybe we _are_ related." Narrowing his eyes, The Shredder found her reaction stoic. With the ding of a bell, above the shop's door, Oroku Saki moved his attention to a brown uniformed, delivery driver shuffling inside. The owner greeted the man by name, and after signing for a package, he invited the guy to enjoy a quick donut before departing.

"Sir?" KarAI sounded confused. "With the empathy sim-drive my creator, Baxter Stockman, gave me, I hope to appear as human as possible. It is." She paused. "What I desire."

"Continue your apology."

"Understand, I had no choice. My creator, Baxter Stockman, made me subservient to both you and your daughter. My protocols cannot be changed without my creator, Baxter St-."

Saki yelled. I know!"

The driver's mouth froze, hanging open, while attempting to take a bite of a donut.

He calmed himself, saying, "You don't have to say Baxter's name, every time."

"It is yet another protocol I cannot change. I apologize."

Leaning his head back on the wall behind him. "Well, I suppose I'm ready to hear it, then." He admitted while looking out the window, searching the buildings for his daughter.

KarAI asked, "Hear what?"

"What did Karai tell you?"

The robot failed at a smile. "I am afraid this is an awkward social situation."

He recalled the image of his daughter on his knees and said stupidly, "Spit it out!" Trying to thwart the memory by rubbing his temples.

"I cannot." KarAI replied.

"Why?" He asked the table, through clenched teeth.

"Because it would kill you."

"I order you." Finally, able to look at her again. "To tell me what my _chunin_ said when you were alone."

"Sir, I cannot kill you, or, your daughter."

The anger boiled up inside and his palm rattled the table. He could call Baxter back from that little island in Dubai, but this was a family affair. No one in the Foot Clan could know about this. _No one._ He had already been forced to kill his favorite Elite guard for bringing him that damn video of Karai and the turtle.

His daughter was like him more than she knew, but he had been tricked by a fox while his _chunin_ had wantonly seduced a monster.

Her flesh defiled with dirty, green fingers, her face in rapture, the bestial footage played again in his mind. He shook his head, wishing everything to stop.

The bell over the door dinged. A giant trench-coat and hat waltzed through the door. No. More like, bounced. Oroku Saki carefully slid into the booth seat KarAI occupied, putting his cheek to hers, The Shredder procured his phone.

Turning on the camera to see behind them, as if they were taking a selfie, he focused on the bulky Californian ordering two dozen donuts.

He said darkly, "Smile." She bared her teeth. "You can kill a turtle."

….

A/N: I have a lot of decisions to make, now, thank you so much for reading! XD :))


	7. Chapter 7

Really wanted to update this fic. Not abandoned. Short, but has punch. Will update soon, thanks!

... ... ...

Karai imagined this was like the Christmas morning he had never had. With slow ceremony, he took the hilt and grazed the blunt edge of the steel across the back of two fingers. Karai's heart ached at how fast his expression changed when she explained she was leaving New York. For good.

"No." His throat bobbed. "You're not." He closed the distance between them.

Everything slowed down while her gaze clashed with Leo's. She steadied her palms on his plastron. His heart beat safely inside his chest. With a soft _shlink_ , he returned the katana into her leather scabbard. The movement rocked her whole body. Leonardo kneaded her shoulders. Karai wished her lip wasn't quivering, saying, "That won't stop me."

His brow furrowed. "I see."

The heat rose to her face. She remembered father seeing _everything_. She shrugged Leo's hands off and took a retreating step. Karai clenched her fingernails into her palms.

Donatello and Raphael had lowered their weapons after witnessing the intimate display. Their eyes crawled all over her body. Karai hated she was thinking about what they thought. Disgusted, they judged her with the same callous look in their eye as The Shredder.

Karai whirled around and swallowed her tears. How many times had daddy watched the video? She rubbed her face, wanting to strike where he had hit her earlier. Stomach seizing, Karai dry heaved and coughed. Her Father had taken the most beautiful experience of her life and twisted it. He would not stop until Leonardo was dead. Or, she was.

Leo circled around and she winced away again. He asked, "Karai? Are you okay?"

WIth the sex tape or the cyborg sister? Karai blubbered once then hugged her stomach. "Shit. I can't...I thought..." She sniffled and forced a sick grimace at his brothers. "I don't want another fucking audience."

"Hey, watch your fucking language!"

"Raphael." Leo was dead calm.

"What?" The asshole scowled at his Leader. "Leonardo."

"The lady asked for some privacy."

The smart one disregarded them all with a hearty puff of air through his lips. Marching off, Donatello muttered to God.

Raphael spun his sais before holstering them in his belt. "Well, Lady." He mocked her. "We don't bring strays back to the Lair." Stalking towards Donatello, he threw the words over his shoulder. "Five minutes!"

Leonardo blocked her view and whispered. "Tell me what he did."

She wrung her hands to cover them shaking. "He ruined it."

"Ruined what?"

"Us!" She palmed her tears away. "God, I'm so stupid."

"Karai. What. Happened."

The words tasted acidic. "He knows!" She said through her teeth. "He has a video. Of _the roof_." Leonardo's mouth hung open. "He saw me _come_. Fucking. Christ." She seethed it out. "My fucking dad. He. He watched me, give you…" Karai stopped before the tears cracked the surface.

Shivering, Karai feared the kindness in Leonardo's eyes gone forever, she stared at his plastron, waiting for Leo's curse of disbelief. She waited for the chaos to erupt. A piercing glare full of shock and anger. The razor sharp accusations would slice her open, and all her guts would splatter to the floor. Easy as _seppuku_. She'd never have to think again.

His breath was measured. "C'mere."

Karai snapped her attention to his face - jaw clenched, eyes unguarded. She flattened into his plastron, and let two tears trail down a scute. So warm and rough. His heart beat so soundly.

"Karai." She sniffled and gazed up, their lips inches away. He asked, "Did he hear what I said?"

Shaking her head. "You're not supposed to say it, ever again."

"But, you know I do." Leo's arms crushed her, and Karai wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lover. Hers.

She whimpered, nodding, and gave into his kiss. Her dark thoughts dampened by the urgency of his lips, he rekindled the last little sliver of light left inside her. They caught their breath together. But, it would never be only them. The Clan would never allow it.

"I'm gonna miss you, Leo."

His grip tightened around her. "Karai. Please. You can't go with me looking like this." He had demolitioned an apartment after all, one crusty eye, superglued shut.

Sharply. "He's looking for me right now, Leo." The air around them hummed with energy. Their embrace broke apart.

Raphael had pushed Leonardo's shell. "Hey! We going back to the Lair."

Leonardo's eyes shrunk to pin points. He pivoted and growled. The ferocity backed up his brother a few steps. "Then go!"

Raphael puffed up and rumbled. "Leo. Leave this bitch! _Wh'oof_!" The toothpick shot out his mouth from the force of the blow to his solar-plexus. The gravel siphoned to both sides of the massive reptile, who scooted on his shell.

Leo's eyes bugged out at Karai, who squeezed and opened her fist in wonder at the force she had expelled.

Raphael, taking the purple banded turtle's hand, grunted up to stand, saying, "She decked me, Don."

Don's other palm clapped his brother's shell, in response. Then, they both fell over in a heap, hugging for dear life.

Karai had screamed, falling to all fours.

Leonardo called out, and when he touched her, an invisible force knocked him into the turtle pile up.

Karai's fingers dug into the asphalt. She rolled her shoulders. The sinews on her neck bunched and stretched. A coppery fur sprang up all over her skin. The catsuit burst in tatters off her body. Her howls of pain mixed with the sound of bone and flesh squelching. Karai panted and raised to stand.

The katana, which had also rocketed off her body, fell from the sky. It sang, cutting through the air in its descent. Karai caught the hilt in a paw. Her paw.

The sword rattled on the ground. Whipping her head around at the thick, flowing tail protruding from her behind, she fainted. Leonardo crawled over to her unconscious body.

"I knew she was a bitch." Raphael sneered.

Karai's shape remained woman, covered in silky, golden fur. But, her facial features, her hands, and feet, that tail. "I think she's a fox." Everyone looked at Leo.

"You're both right." Donnie said, checking her vitals. "She's vermin."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!

...

The _Muzak_ played softly in Wall's Donuts. The soft jazz drifted through the sugary air. Saki and KarAI were a picture of father-daughter warmth, cheesing for the camera.

 _CLick!_

In the corner booth, The Shredder saved the selfie. He whispered in the robot's ear. "We're taking him. Go wait for my signal."

At the counter, the unmasked, fedora wearing giant was disguised in more of a tent than a trench coat. KarAI sashayed towards Leonardo. Saki sucked the coffee grinds out from between his teeth and followed.

He stopped next to the waitress, who stood at the UPS man's table. The Shredder pointed up, and his finger wagged along with the tune. "This is _The Girl from Ipanema_."

He bared his teeth.

The civilians' conversation went silent.

... ... ...

The kid rattled off numbers and donuts, connected with the phrase "no, wait". Mr. Wall fiddled with his name tag and figured the kid had the Andre the Giant thing. The gigantism.

"So, like, that should do it."

He beeped and _booped_ the order on his cash register. "Fifty-one dollars and six cents."

The disfigured teen patted his pockets. "Oh. How much for a half dozen?" Mr. Wall narrowed his eyes. The kid was something else.

"Can you break this?" A young lady appeared. She tossed a balled-up note across the counter and said, "My treat." With his eyes the way they were, he barely caught it.

Mr. Wall scoffed at the clumsy kid who slammed into the counter.

"Sure. You two know each other?" Mr. Wall asked, unrolling the one-hundred-dollar bill. Not caring about the answer, he crouched down and searched under the counter for his counterfeit pen. He grimaced at his misplaced dough knife. "Well, I'll be." He reached for the pen stretching passed the razor-sharp blade.

... ... ...

The Shredder played up his accent. He thrust his phone into the Driver's hands and asked, "Would you mind? This is my first New York City donut shop."

Saki straightened his I- _heart_ -NYC shirt and cap. Nodding at KarAI he draped one arm over the slack-jawed waitress.

It was gut-wrenching even through Saki's peripheral vision. The robot _slinked_ her arms around the turtle's waist. At least the hug was not reciprocated. Leonardo gasped, hands white-knuckling the counter. Saki hawed. "Hmm." KarAI tested the animal's weight, lifting him slightly.

The Shredder's grin fell into a crooked, hard line. He choked the waitress with the crook of his arm. The girl's arms flailed and he let her tire out. Her temple veins bulged out to the max.

"What the - " The Driver didn't get the picture. One solid crack to the nose crumpled the brown-uniformed man back into his seat.

The girl's adorable gurgles stopped. Her body thumped into the other side of the booth. The Shredder snatched the UPS man's keys and _moved_.

Mr. Wall, poised with dough blade, popped up from behind the counter. The turtle struggled to untangle from KarAI's embrace.

Saki ninja-appeared next to Mr. Wall and bounced the owner's forehead into the cash register. The drawer dinged open. The donut shop man, groaning and bloodied, rolled face-up on to the counter.

The dough blade pressed into Mr. Wall's throat, The Shredder's shoulders fell. This was not the reptile which had violated his daughter. "Shit. You're the other one." KarAI released a shocked Michelangelo, who scratched its head.

"Uhh." Michelangelo's filthy hands raised in surrender, "Just take the money and go, dude!"

The Shredder boiled under his baseball cap at the joker. His grip tightened on Mr. Wall's neck. "I'm not here for the money, _mutant_." The old man's legs twitched.

The turtle spoke as if reasoning with a common thief. "Please don't hurt Mr. Wall! Just leave. We won't call the cops."

Laughter brewed in his chest, and he raised a brow. "No. You won't." For a moment, it was like the real Karai was there. The charming android matched his expression. Saki chewed up a pang of heartache and promised Michelangelo gravely. "You're leaving with us." He jutted his chin at the delivery van outside.

The turtle's fist darted out. KarAI cross-grabbed its wrist and twisted the arm behind its shell. The mutant howled in pain. It slammed face-down, next to Mr. Wall on the counter. KarAI grabbed its other wrist and leveraged both arm sockets back to their limit. Buttons from the tent-coat scattered on the tile.

"Stop-stop-stop!" The young reptile panicked, face grinding into the sticky Formica. KarAI kicked the captive's legs wider and adjusted her stance. She nodded at Saki.

Saki covered the lower part of his face with the wide, dough blade. "Does this help, Michelangelo? Or, perhaps the pain is jogging some memories?" Mr. Wall wheezed under the weight of The Foot Leader, who leaned into the old man's chest.

The bell above the door rang.

Deep in cell phone conversation, a portly, beat cop strolled inside the shop. "So, I said to the guy, I says: You never knew? _Oh shit!_ " The phone dropped. The officer unstrapped his sidearm. "Not in my donut shop!"

Saki hurled a donut through the air, much tastier than a ninja star in the mouth. The cop's head reeled back in slow motion. Saki flung the dough blade. The cutting edge lodged in the cop's forearm with a thunk. The officer crashed to one knee. The gun clattered away.

The officer floundered for his backup TASER. Saki curled his fingers into Mr. Wall, barely breathing but cooperative, and used the frail body as a shield. Saki charged. Flesh smacked into tile. The cop caught Mr. Wall and they landed in a heap.

The Shredder tiger clawed the officer's throat. A broken trachea distracted the officer, who released the TASER from his grip. The Shredder pulled the trigger. The cop's body spasmed. His fists and heels violently scraped on the floor. Then, nothing.

A tiny voice from the cop's phone broke the silence. "Jerry? What happened?" The Shredder crushed and ground the device into pieces.

Placid, calm, KarAI dominated the five-hundred pound mutant. Ready to dislocate both shoulders, she had kept Michelangelo bent over the countertop and locked in place.

Saki went around the counter and placed the TASER and the dough blade next to Michelangelo's face.

The Shredder wrung open a brown paper sack. He considered all the delectable rings of sugared dough. "We have many choices. How shall we incapacitate him?"

"Snap them?" KarAI twisted and pushed on the teen's arms.

"No-no-no-wait!" The freak shrieked.

Saki shoved a few pastries inside the bag. "Be a little more creative than that."

"How about a half dozen, Sir?" The android eyed the dough blade.

"Oh, my. " The Shredder pivoted on his heel. "That sounds delicious."

The turtle protectively clenched its hands into fists. The fluorescent light flickered and the shadows played over Michelangelo's features. "Karai. I don't care what steroid you're on right now. You will _not_ be able to hold me if you try'n take my fingers."

That was the kind of ninja attitude Saki admired. Saki tapped the recovered TASER to his cheek thoughtfully. He remembered, from their first encounter, how the turtles had responded to an adrenaline spike. An explosion like _that_ may prove too much for this donut shop to handle.

"We really don't have much time. We should _taze_ him, Sir. "

"It." He corrected. "Alright, let's be good."

The beast grit its teeth, and KarAI struggled to keep it steady. The Shredder grunted, _jamming_ the TASER into the soft flesh of its neck. Green muscles contracted and KarAI jolted back. It did not matter. The Shredder _tazed_ Michelangelo until the battery beeped.

Rising up, KarAI blinked at her hands. She steadied her feet.

Michelangelo mumbled some garbage in a haze of pain, its eyes glazed into a different realm.

"We're just getting started." The Shredder gently assured.

The mutant's body shut down.

"KarAI. Time to go." He jingled the UPS truck keys.

At the door, he turned the shop sign to "CLOSED". The Shredder switched off the lights and left the bodies in the dark. Package loaded in the truck, the dust swirled behind the tires. The Shredder burned rubber down the avenue.


End file.
